My Not So Great Love Life
by OutlanderGirl
Summary: What happens when the person you love the most betrays you? Are you supposed fall to pieces? Are you supposed to hate their guts? Maybe thats what some people would do, but not I Bella Swan. I forgive and forget. And maybe even fall in love again. AH.


_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Josh POV_

_Tonight I was going to ask Bella to marry me. I loved her because she was smart, funny, and most of all she was so beautiful._

_I didn't think that I would ever fall in love with anyone after what Marie did to me, but it happened and I'm happy it did. I thought I loved Marie, but then after dating for seven years she told me that she had fallen in love with my younger brother. I was devastated, then I met Bella she was the photographer hired to photograph my parents mansion. My parents wanted me to come down and visit because I was in a very bad state of depression. Bella automatically captivated me it was as if she was the only person there_

_I had planed out the proposal perfectly. I wanted it to be perfect because she was perfect. I had decided on a simple romantic dinner then asking her. I had rehearsed what I was going to say repeatedly and I knew it by heart._

_At 5:15pm, Bella called and said she was running a little late so she would be over at 6:00pm instead of 5:30._

_BPOV_

_I was so mad; my boss was keeping me late. All I wanted to do is get to Josh's place and spend the rest of my night with him. He said that he wanted to cook me dinner tonight I thought it was sweet. I had to go home and get changed before heading to Josh's place. My best friend Alice had me a dress for tonight. It was a blood red spaghetti strap with a bow on the side. I wasn't sure why, usually when I go over to Josh's house I just wear jeans and a nice top, but when I asked, she just said that she wanted me to look nice I just shrugged and hung up the dress I was just happy she didn't drag me shopping like she usually does._

_Therefore, right now I was on my way to his house going as fast as my red Chevy pickup truck would go. I could see his street up ahead I didn't know why I was so excited it was like I had this feeling that something really good was about to happen._

_When I pulled into the driveway, I turned off my truck, and silently told myself to breath I didn't want to look to anxious. I got out of my truck, walked to the door, and knocked._

_Josh POV_

_I was getting a little anxious, checking the clock every few seconds. __What if she said no or what if she wanted to break up, I would be fine if she wasn't ready to get married yet but what if she didn't even show up…_

_In the middle of one of my silent rants, I heard a light knock at the front door. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and got up to go answer the door._

_When I answered the door, I almost had a heart attack._

"_Wow, Bella you look absolutely amazing. Words can't even describe how beautiful you look." She just blushed, mumbled quiet thanks, walked past me into the living room, and sat down on the couch._

_I followed her and sat down next to her. I know I was supposed to wait until after dinner to propose but I knew I couldn't wait any longer, and I was too nervous to eat._

"_Josh are you ok? You look like you about to throw up" Bella asked looking worried._

"_Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something," I said getting down on one knee I front of her. Bella looked like she was about to fall off the couch._

"_Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything in the world, more than I need to eat or breathe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever. Will you marry me?"_

_Bella just stared at for a few seconds tears in her eyes, I was now afraid that she might say no. Then in a very low voice, she said, "Yes, I will marry you". I smiled and slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her into my arms and kissed with all the passion I had. Bella continued to cry, but I wiped them away never breaking the kiss._

_Eventually we had to stop she we could catch our breath. I leaned my forehead on hers staring into her beautiful brown eyes and whispered "I love you so much Bella". She just barely managed an "I love you too" through her tears._

_After dinner I asked Bella to dance me. She was a little reluctant at first but gave in quickly. I loved dancing with her she was a good dancer even though she said she wasn't._

_We danced for a while then decided to just talk. So, that's what we did for the rest of the night we talked until Bella started to fall asleep. I carried her into the bedroom and kissed her head quietly saying goodnight._


End file.
